This invention relates to an aminopyrimidine derivative, a method for preparing the same and a harmful organisms preventive agent such as an insecticide, acaricide, nematocide and fungicide containing the same as the active ingredient.
The aminopyrimidine derivative of the present invention is a novel compound, and therefore nothing is known also about its biological activity at all.
The present inventors have investigated intensively in order to obtain a compound having excellent insecticidal, acaricidal, nematocidal and fungicidal activity to accomplish the present invention.